Kira Sakai
'The past isn't a bad thing, infact it's a good thing. How can we live if we don't get mistakes in the past? If we didn't have some mistakes in the past and build up we would be in trouble becuase we would always make mistkaes in the future. The present may be now but the past is just as important, the present the most important the future, don't think about it too much. You do then there is a chance of losing YOU!' - Kira talking to Yui about her Past Kira Sakai (キラ サケー Kira Sakai) is a Familiar Spirit who is 136 years old. She is currently the familiar of Yui Sakai. She used to be the familiar of Samu Sumisu. She is part of Magnolia's resident Mage Guild, Fairy Tail. She is a blue dragon currently and her human form in unknown to Yui even so Samu was able to she her human form before dying. She was created by a blue feather. Kira enjoys sitting on it's owner shoulder and sometimes will sleep there. Appearance Familiar Form When Kira is in Familiar form she is a what looks like a blue dragon. She had light blue feathered wings with white tips and has dark red eyes. She has a slim body and small ears as well as a small tail that is just a huge light blue feather. She has webbed feet even though she does not swim much which also have pretty big claws. She is about the size as a eagle. Human Form In her Human form she has some similiar apperance to her Familiar form including light blue hair and wings. Kira has darker blue eyes and a black choker which was used to chain her up to a cell she once resided in until the day she was chosen. She wears a white, black and red suit which has a small cape. She has rather large black socks and white boots to finish off the outfit. Her skin is also rather pale, and she has pointed, white ears. She is small and looks almost like a ten year old. Personality and Traits Kira is a bit shy mainly while in her Human form since it is something she rather not show to her owner's. Kira is very loyal and true and even though in her Familair form all she can do is squeak she tries hard to keep jolly and not attack her owner's after they don't get what they are saying for the 50th time. Kira also tries her hardest at things even very simple things. She has to help Yui a lot since Yui falls about and so Kira tries helping her up but that doens't always work out well. When Kira is in Human form she always adds mew or a squeak at the end of her sentences. History Kira life started off rather sad as she was a lonely girl who was enslaved at the age of five. She worked hard being whipped nearly to death. Later on she became a Familiar Spirit even so she wears the chain/chocker that had trapped her to remind herself of her past. Samu Sumisu was her first ever contract and is the only person who has saw Kira's Human Form that is Human or hasn't went to the Familair relm, but Samu had died causing the contract with Samu to disapper and Kira was sent back the the Familiar Spirit World for one hundred years! Samu use to call Kira Little Blue or Lil Blue. After the hundred years of stay inside the Familiar Spirit World Yui Sakai made a contract and is now the current owner of Kira who is also parnthers with Tsukisasu. Yui, Kira and Sukie have been on lots of adventures and has completed over 100 missions with each other but sometimes when she returns to the Familiar Spirit World she will turn into her Human form and weep over Samu who she loved and adored. Magic Kira knows only two magics and Yui has tried to learn her other magics like Water Magic but did not work out well. The two magics Kira knows is Wind Magic and Healing Magic. Wind Magic Even though Kira's Wind Magic is her way to attack she isn't that good at it and so her Wind Magic isn't as strong as some mages but when she is in her Human form Samu Sumisu saw that her Wind Magic was f''ar better than what she did in her Familiar form. She dislikes using her Wind Magic for she knows that she will harm nature in the progress which she has a small love for. * Tornado: Kira has the ability to create a mini-tornado where it can tear the ground and destroy anything that come into it's path but even so it doesn't last as long as a real tornado and is weaker. It can suck in people but it is quite easy to doge. Healing Magic Kira's Healing Magic is pretty good but can not heal major wounds I.E. Arm ripped off but can heal minor wounds I.E. Huge cut in leg. Her Healing Magic is also increased while in Human form even so she still can't heal or replace/remake limbs. Ablities '''Special Technique: Little Dragon! '''Yui found out this move by accident as she tried to summon Kira and transform into her '''Cat Transformation.' She then came out almost like a dragon with cat ears. She grew Kira's wings and her cat tail and ears became light blue. Her armor/clothes are then replaced with a short sky blue dress as well as that her socks become a white colour with a shade of blue in them. Her boots disappear. Her speed, attack and she also gains the ability to fly. Kira doesn't appear since her power is being used to transform. Yui also can use a few new moves/spells. * Sky's Knife'': ''Little parts of air comes flying out of Yui's hand and it then does damage to target. It also can make them a little dizzy. Yui can use this move if she raises her both hands and cry: "Airy cut!" * Sky's Tears: '''If Yui starts to cry the move Sky Tears is activated. Rain starts to pour down form the clouds. Therefore it is harder for enemies to run and sometimes leads Yui to a win. * '''Healing Cut: '''Yui heals any damage taken but it is least effective than Kira's healing. Yui's has to place her hands on the cut. A ' small problem with this Move/Abilitie/Spell is that it takes up a lot of Kira's magic power meaning that Kira has to go to the '''Familiar Spirit World' for a while after use. Relationships * Yui Sakai - Yui was Kira's second contract who Kira adores being with. Yui and Kira call themsleves sisters rather than parnthers and Yui gave Kira her name. * Samu Samisu - Samu was Kira's first contract who Kira now greives over even though she shouldn't. Samu died leaving Kira alone in the Familair Relm for hundred years before meeting Yui. Gifs and Images Trivia *Kira's Familiar form is based on Pina, Silica's Familiar from Sword Art Online. *Kira's Human form is based on Nymph from the Sora no Otoshimono series. *Kira was called Little Blue and/or Lil' Blue by Samu Samisu *Kira's name was created by Yui Sakai due to Kira not being able to give her a name to call herself. *Kira is a draconic Spirit meaning she looks like a dragon but is not an actual Dragon. *Kira's quote is form Angel Beats, Iwasawa. Category:Familiar Spirit Category:Female